Effect or Affect!
by gadhadada
Summary: Either Penny or Billion...!


_**MISS RAIYA…..** Thank You so much Beta for this Prolong Waiting and then this Sweet Feedback…. Thanks a lot…._

* * *

 _ **GUEST…** Thank You for Your Lovely FeedBack…._

* * *

 _ **GUEST….** Thank You for Your Support Beta…._

* * *

 _ **BT…** aby Tu kahan hy… aa na IF pr… FC pr… Main ny itnay PM kiye… No Reply… Jahil Mao…._

* * *

 _ **ABHI-YA-FAN….** Thank You Beta for such Long Waiting and Loving Review…_

* * *

 _ **RHIA…** Sure, why not… it's a Open Secret that I m Daya for this Fandom… heheheh… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **RD….** I think now We are on Same Page at WAP (Rightoo… Wink) … Thank You Beta for Your Awesome Support…_

* * *

 _ **PRIYANKA…..** Thank You for Your Support Beta…_

* * *

 _ **ANSHA…** Thank You Bacchy for Your Lovely FeedBack…_

* * *

 _ **PRIYA…** Thank You so much Beta…._

* * *

 _ **BETU BETA….** Dekha… CIDiens and now SPNiens always Keeps their Promises or atleast Trying to Keeps their Promise….._

 _Yeah, the Plot is really Nice, I just Penned it Down Beta tou whole Credit goes to COOLAK Baccha… Right…._

 _Yeak, Ill be in Touch at FF but now its Your All Responsibility to give Me Good/Innovative Plots… OK…._

 _Thank You so much BETU Beta… Ye Pakshi Khusha Hua…._

* * *

 _ **SGJ…** Thank You to You too…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST…** Yeah I am… Thank You for Your Lovely Review…_

* * *

 _ **SHIKHA…** annn, that's now Difficult as I m Totally Cut Out from CID… Ill try but not Promise… Do U Tell Me whats Important in These Three Episodes so Ill Prepare Myself to Watch it and then trying to Write Something on it… BTW, Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **LUVCIDDUODOSTI….** Thank You very much for Your Waiting and FeedBack…_

* * *

 _ **ABHI-FAN….** Thank You so much for having Your Review too Beta…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST…** Baccha, I was Obsessed Earlier cause this is the Only Open Lap of CID where FW does not Showing anything either They tried to Close All Doors for Us for Mostly Phases of their Characters Past Life…. Khair, Ill try Not to Repeat it further or atleast trying to Minimize it… Thank You Beta for Your FeedBack…_

* * *

 _ **DUOSUN…** Beta, Problem is My Emo Story caught Good Ratings na (wink… hehehe)… BTW, this OS based on Request/Others Plot so in these I m Trying to Fulfill their Wishes… OK…. But Yes Ill try to Minimize My Emo Craps in Future cause I think Ill try to Move On from that Genre now…_

 _BTW, its All Yours Responsibility too to give Me Innovative Plots… OK… chalo Shroo ho jao phir…. Thank You for Your Awesome FeedBack and Prolong Wait…_

* * *

 _ **MAHRUKH….** Thank You so very much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST….** Thank You Baccha for Waiting and FeedBack…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST….** Thank You Beta for Your FeedBack…_

* * *

 _ **KIRTI….** Hawww, how am I Jumping… I m Dada na (hehehe)… Thank You for Your Support and FeedBack Beta…_

* * *

 _ **SARIYARJ17….** Yeah, even its also Surprising for Me too… Your Line is Correct… Lehjy Lafz Sub sy Bara Hathyaar hoty hain… Thank You so much Beta Jee for Ur Prolong Waiting and Review…_

* * *

 _ **BFF….** Yeah… Relations/Respect/Connection does not need Only Blood… They Needs Bond too… this is My Only Wish to Lit that HOPE inside Our Heart, Mind and Soul which Light Up our whole Planet… Thank You so very much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **SRITAMA…** Thank You so much…._

* * *

 _Thank You so much for All My Active and Silent Readers…._

 ** _HAPPY DEWALIIIIII_**

* * *

 ** _the whole Credit of Story goes to a Plot Owner Named BFF_**

* * *

 ** _EFFECT/AFFECT_**

 _The Residence Echoing with Steady and Husky Voice of One of the Member and the Selections of Words Easily understand anyone that there must be a Listener who did Some Mistake and now only getting a Punishment in shape of an Angry Lecture…_

 _Voice: kuch Pooch rha hun Main Daya…. (after a bit) koi Wajah tou hogi na… aur (showing Him His Account Summary Copy as) Paisy gaye kahan Tumhary… (thinking hard with) Tum ny is Saal koi Cheez lii bhi Nahi, I mean koi Furniture, Gari ka koi Part ya Lease pr Gari ya New Bike etc ya New Cell even Watch bhi… (seeing the attempt of Listener to Say something cut by little Straightly) Meri Birthday ki Baat Nahi kr rha Main.. (cutting) warna Tum yehi Bahana karo gy…_

 _The Listener makes a Face really takes a Big Sigh and Slumped His Body over Couch although Shrugging His Shoulder and started His Sad Story…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _Voice 1: arry, (asking) aur Paisy….?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (telling the new news): kya Sahab, Daam Barh gaye hain na…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (uttered shockingly): kya Phir…?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (really taking casual showing does this shocking now for all of us): kya Sahab, Aap bhi…_**

 ** _Almost after Every Few Months or Weeks, these are Casual Routines in any Mega City even Town's Residents… These Petrol Crises really Impacts over them Badly…_**

 ** _The Man started Murmuring either taking a U-Turn or moving to His Regular Route with…_**

 ** _Daya (started murmuring with gritting teeth): kya Yaar, ye Govt bhi na… kya Kahun.. Samjhty hain Pair pr Paisy Ugty hain… (giving Horn to the Vehicle ahead Him to Expel few Frustration Strands with) Salary tou Barhti Nahi… Mehngai ka Rona Ro tou Sub Bolty hain Hum bhi tou Isi Mehngai mein Survive kr rhy hain… In (really controlling his tongue to giving bad words with) MNA's/MPA's ko Guzarna paray na 30/40 hazar mein Maheena tou Pata chaly… is Maheeny Do baar Petrol kay Daam Barh gaye… hr waqt Bolty hain Crises hay… jub (chewing tone) International Market mein Price Kum hota tou in Logun ko tou Price Kum krnay ka Dihaan Nahi aata… ab Dekhna kitni Cheezun mein Price Barhein gy… (disgustingly) Hunh…_**

 ** _Obviously none Complained or Disagreed regarding His Irritative Monologue as All Struggling with the Same things and except showing their Angriness towards Govt/Minsters, They have no other options to expel Some of their Tension's…._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _The Laughing, Playing and Masti is going on as it's a Funday for "DOUBLE D" as Daya and Danny… the Issue basically started from Last day when Freddie Requested Him in Bureau…_**

 ** _Freddie (to Daya who is working on His desk say Softly): Daya Sir, Aap Zara Aaj Ghar aa jayein gy…_**

 ** _Voice (uttered): kyun bhae, kya sirf (seeing others and adds) Daya Sir ko hee Bhabi Jee kay Hath ka Khana Khilana hy…_**

 ** _Freddie (turn on this Teasing tone): kya Abhijeet Sir, Aap bhi… darasal (little Sad tone) Rehan aur Misha Log kisi Project ky liye Kal Farm House ja rhy hain aur Historical Museum bhi magar Danny ki Class Nahi ja rhi.. ab wo Zid kr rha hy kay Wo bhi Jaye ga…_**

 ** _Rajat (giving option): tou Tum nay Teacher sy Poocha, I mean Rehan aur Misha kay Sath Wo bhi Chala jaye.. (confidently) Wo Log Us ka Dihaan Buht Achy sy rakkhein gy…_**

 ** _Freddie (nodded on His Confident tone but added as): Sir, Us ki Ijazat Nahi mili…_**

 ** _Vivek (coming with another idea): arry tou Aap ly jayey Sir…_**

 ** _Freddie (in annoying tone to His Junior Pal with): Tu kya Samjhta hy, Main ny ye Nahi Socha hoga.. arry (sighing and said) Kal Unhun nay Sirf 3 Schools ko Allow kiya hy.. Common Visitors kay liye Museum or Farm House Band hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (understand so hummed): hmmm…_**

 ** _Freddie (telling His point): magar Danny ko bhi Zid hy kay Wo Kal hee jaye ga jub Rehan aur Misha wahein hun… (little irritative tone after telling His Failing Attempts regarding His Stubborn Son as) Main ny Us ko Buht Samjhaya kay Hum Baad mein chalein jayen gy, Haani aur Shasha ko bhi Apny Sath ly jayein gy.. magar Nahi (Sadly) jub sy Bukhar sy Utha hy.. Chirchira ho gaya hy.. hr Baat mein Zid, Rona Dhona.. ab Din ko kuch Nahi Khaya hy.. Doodh bhi Nahi Piye ga… (asking in Sadness) Batayein…_**

 ** _Daya (sympathy tone): ohhhh… Chalo Main Wapsi pr Chalta hun.. abhi Us sy Phone pr Baat kr leta hun… (asking as Dialing the number with) School sy aa gaya hoga na…_**

 ** _Freddie (replying): Jee aa gaya… wo tou Acha hua Lunch Kha liya tha… (telling as Rehan is already mentioned His Elder Brother) Rehan ny aa kr Khila diya tha Lunch Time mein Teacher sy Special Permission ly kr…_**

 ** _All nodded understanding His Point and then Daya Meeting with Him coming out Spending that Specific day when Rehan and Misha went to Farm House and Museum day at WONDERLAND, the Biggest PlayLand for Kids in Mumbai…._**

 ** _Daya really Smiled seeing Kid Happily Enjoying His Ride, Weaving Daya every time when the Swing Facing Him, Reminding the Last Night Conversation with Rehan as…_**

 ** _Rehan (asking in Little low tone): Yaadi Bhaiyya, Aap Danny ko WonderLand ly ja rhy hain kya…?_**

 ** _Daya (who was little Confused on that Night Call and Sudden Query, replied): Jee Bcchy, (telling Him the Reason of that Visit as) Aap aur Misha tou Kal Museum aur Farm House ja rhy ho na… (briefing too) Danny Buht Ro rha tha tou is…_**

 ** _Rehan (Cut His Sentence before Completion and adds): Jee pr (with Sad Sigh) WonderLand (after a gap) Main ny tou Socha tha kay Hum Sath (His voice turn as Whisper) chalein gy…_**

 ** _Daya really Smiled Sweetly, He feels the Sadness as WonderLand is a New PlayLand and already Gossiping Started around in between Kids Especially those who already Visited there, giving their Expert Opinion and making Other Kids More Thrilled who Still Waiting for their Chance…._**

 ** _Daya (after understanding): tou kis nay kaha hy kay Hum Sath Nahi jayein gy… hain…?_**

 ** _Rehan: pr Aap Kal tou ja rhy hain na aur Wo tou Buht (telling Daya like any Elder Telling Him the Reason as) Buht (trying to Softens His Words as) matlab, Buht Paisy Kharach hoty hain Wahan Yaadi Bhaiyya…_**

 ** _Daya (laughing): aww Sacchi tou (asking naughtily) Rehan Kub Apni Eidi Kharach kary ga… haan…?_**

 ** _Rehan: haaw, pr (straightly telling about His Savings) Meri Eidi bas 700 rupees Bachi hay Ab aur (telling Sadly too) Dewalii mein tou koi Eidi deta bhi Nahi.. bas Gifts Milty hain…_**

 ** _Daya (understanding Cue of Smart Kid as): ahan… tou Dewali ka Gift bhi dena paray ga…?_**

 ** _The New Voice really Shaken Daya Shockingly when a Kind Soft tone coming from One End of Device as…_**

 ** _Misha: Bilkul (confirming tone) Baray waly Uncle aur Jo Hum Maangein gy…_**

 ** _Daya: arry tou yahan (imitating Danny tone as) SHASHA kya kl lahi hy…?_**

 ** _Misha (Petulant tone): Baray waly Uncle… (Daya Smiled hearing More) ab Dekhyey ga… (threatening) Aap ko Punishment Mily gii…_**

 ** _Daya: oye hoye (sweetly) jo Misha Kahy…_**

 ** _So now, Danny Only come to Visit the Kiddie Session as Daya make a Plan to Roaming whole Section in Next day when He will come with Rehan and Misha too…_**

 ** _He really feels the Rides are Much Expensive even the Food also but it Obvious in such Places…_**

 ** _Daya and Danny Enjoying Well although Danny have many Plans as He told Daya during Eating His Fries as…_**

 ** _Danny: DA, Tal na Hum Wo (showing Him few Other Rides with) wali Nide mein Bethein gy…._**

 ** _Daya (nodded but also added as): Bilkul… But Baray Bacchun ki Ride Alug hain.. Theek hy…._**

 ** _Danny: aww… pl (suddenly standing over floor after hopping from His chair with) inna Bala tou Main hun…_**

 ** _Daya (laughs): is sy bhi Bala hona hy Un Rides pr Bethny ky liye…._**

 ** _Danny (disagreeing): hunh… (disliking that Idea of Discrimination regarding Age as) Dandy Log… Main tou (telling His coming up plan with) Haani kay Cath Beth jaon ga…_**

 ** _Daya (shockingly): arry…_**

 ** _Danny (nodded with): aul tiya… (with winking) Chuphky sy…_**

 ** _Daya Bi-wild and Laughs with Danny and Both ended the Day and after coming back to Drop Danny, He got that Both Rehan and Misha also coming back to their Houses respectively…._**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _The Man Look at the Listener whose whole Story does not giving any Hint of His Question Answer, asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab, (complete taunting tone) Mujhy batein gy kay is poori Raam Kahani mein Kahan Mujhy Apny Sawal ka Jawab mily ga kay Sahab kay Paisy aakhir gaye kahan…?_

 _Daya (with sighing): abhi Poori Kahani hui kahan hy…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him and the Fluffy Bear again Drowned the Next Chapter of His Sad Story…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _The Man was Empty from Cash in Hand after Finishing their Meal Orders…. Yes, atleast from 5 hours, the Kids really just Hopping in between Rides and Gaming Zone even Daya also Spend His Time in Gaming Zone…_**

 ** _He is already making a Plan in His Mind to Tell His Brother that His Coming=up Birthday will be Organized in WONDERLAND Adult Section which will open till November… Honestly He was so much Excited and Thrilled…._**

 ** _Daya (talking to Himself during playing a Game as): Oh God… (with Happily Smile) kitna Maza aayey ga… Abh ko bhi Do Teen Rides ki Sair krwa dun ga.. arry Sub hongy.. (Laughs on His Imagination where He grabbed His Pal Arm and His Pal only Shouting and Screaming) Pakar kr Oonchi wali Ride mein Betha dein gy.. Buddhy Miyaan ka Dar tou Nikly ga… (weaving Punch in Air) Whao… Zabardast… abhi sy Boss ko Bachat krni paray gi.. khair (convincing way) Bolun ga yehi Gift hy Mera.. Alug sy kuch Mut do (after thinking) khair agar dy dy ga tou ly bhi lun ga (evil smirk) ab Wapis krny sy tou Bhai Shahab ka (smirk way) Dil bhi tou Toot jaye ga…_**

 ** _His Monologue really turning Loud without His Intention when He found few Confusing Piercing eyes, Giggling behind Him and His Face Flushed with Embarrassment so He was Back to the Kids…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Sometimes, the Bad time is not coming with Prior Announcement… Yes, when All Three Kids Buying their Dewaali Gifts from Daya from the Gift Shop of WonderLand.._**

 ** _He takes out His Wallet and Flipped the Debt Card to the Shop Keeper who when Swapped His Card, the Answer is Baffled Daya Completely…_**

 ** _Shop Keeper: Sir, (telling after seeing the Screen as) Aap kay Account mein itny Paisy Nahi hain…._**

 ** _Daya grabbed the Card, Re-Thinking His Spending from few months and give back it to Shop Keeper for Next Attempt…_**

 ** _It's really Good for Him that Kids Discussing their Gifts Standing aside and Watching Rides and Telling Each One their Experiences…._**

 ** _Shop Keeper with Annoying Face, Re-Swapped the Card and now Flipped the Slip with Card towards Daya again with the Same News…_**

 ** _Daya really Tense after Seeing only 1100 in His Account… He found that an Employee of Gift Store Roaming around Kids because Daya doesn't paying Bill Yet and His Features showing to Shop Keeper and Employee that He has No Other Option for Payment…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Daya Heart started Hammering, His Face turn Red as He Leaves the Line and Stand at side of Counter, Searching His Wallet Hopelessly as the Morning Scene Flashes on His Screen…_**

 **Abhijeet (a man swiftly entering His room with Loud Voice): aby Daya… (angrily) kabhi tou Daya kr Mujh pr… (asking) kahan hy Card… (angry smacking the Head with) Ain…**

 **Daya (rubbing His Eyes as its only 6 AM with): arry Boss, kya Yaar… (dully) hoga Wallet mein….**

 **Abhijeet: aur (ask pressing teeth) Sahab ka Wallet…**

 **Daya (more slumber tone): Jeans ki Pocket mein…**

 **Abhijeet: aur (gritting His Teeth with) Jeans kahan hy…**

 **Daya (sleepily): Mery Pairun mein…**

 **Abhijeet really wanted to give a Tight Punch but before He Fulfilled His Desperate Wish, His Small Naughty Bear throws the Wallet after taking out it from Bed where His Hand already Searching it and Abhijeet Returned it after taking out His Debt Card, Rushed to His Destination which is Chennai due to Some Official Work for atlaest 3 days…**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _The Man takes a Long Sigh as now He Easily Picking Pieces of Puzzle and makes a Big and Complete Picture with…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Mujhy Phone Nhai kr skty thy Sahab…?_

 _Daya: kya Yaar, (irritatingly telling) I knew Tum Us Samy Train mein hogay… (after a minute) Main ny Rahul ko Try kiya pr Wo kisi Encounter pr tha, Us ka Cell Off tha aur Mujhy ye Us kay Station sy Pata chala…_

 _Abhijeet (again): aur…?_

 _Daya more): phir Rajeev ko bhi Try kiya… pr jaanty ho na.. (angrily) jub Bura Waqt aata hy tou Insaan Oont pr bhi Betha ho tou Usy Billi bhi Kaat leti hy (Abhijeet Smiled, Daya adds) Us ny bhi Phone Receive Nahi kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (telling): shayed OT pr ho… (ask about another option) Ashoke ko kr lety…?_

 _Daya (disliking way): kya Boss.. Acha lagta Main Un sy Paisy Maangta hua… haan… (after a minute) Vivek aur Freddie tou thy hee Tumharay Sath aur (little low tone) Rajat aur Sachin sy Mujhy Kehna Acha Nahi laga…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Tu nay (with sigh) Apni Ghari wahan Rakhwaii.. Un ko Apna Badge Dikha kr…._

 _Daya (nodded): haan Yaar, pr (showing His anger with) jis Baat ki wajah sy Mujhy Buht Gussa carha Wo kuch aur thi…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab jis ki wajah sy (teasingly) Sahab ny itna Loud Reaction diya…?_

 _Daya (rashly): kya Loud Reaction.. Pata hy (taking deep breath and tell) jub Main ny Un sy Kaha kay Mera ID Card/Badge Wo Rakh ly, Main abhi Paisy ly kr aata hun tou Pata hy Us nay kya kaha…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kya…?_

 _Daya: yehi kay Wo (really gulping anger) Bacchun ko Mery Sath Jany Nahi dy ga…_

 _Abhijeet (studdend so uttered): What…_

 _Abhijeet easily Understand the Tension and Scare Rate of Daya… He really Feels the Fear shade of His Brother after getting that Threat…._

 _Daya: aur Nahi tou kiya… Yaar (telling little tense tone) Main nay Usy itna Samjhaya… ye bhi Bola kay Acha Main (adding) yahein Mall ky Ander sy ly aata hun Paisy… (telling Abhijeet as) Tum tou Jaanty ho na WonderLand Mall kay Ander Khula hy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm (after raising His Brow) aur Paisy kahan sy laty Tum…?_

 _Daya (Quietly): Chain aur Bracelet Bech deta…_

 _Abhijeet (sighing with): Tumhara Account achanak kesy Khali ho gaya… (in mind) I think Last Month tou 30 40 Hazar Rupy thy…_

 _Daya (now standing, Kicking His Leg against Couch and say): Yaar, GST jo Cut gayii…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): tou Bank say SMS Nahi aaya tha…_

 _Daya (duck his head in shame): Parhta kaun hy… bas Bank sy SMS aaya.. Mujhy pata tha Amount Transfer hua hoga… (briefly) Main ny socha Dewaalii aa rhi hy tou thora Zyada Amount Transfer krwaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet does not need the Explanation of Daya's Charity so Daya mostly Avoiding it, Abhijeet already knew that Daya already Transferring His Fair share of House Rent, Groceries and Utility Bills in Abhijeet Account…_

 _Daya (added more): Mujhy kya Malum tha kay Tax lug jaye ga… phir Meri (low tone) Medicine ki Price bhi Barh gayii hy… (little Pressing voice) Na lo Medicine tou Tum hee Gussa karo gy… (angrily) hr Hafty Petrol mein 2/3 Rupay Barhna tou Aam hy… phir Idhar Udhar kay Kharchy… (ask) kaun sii Cheez hy jis mein Paisy Nahi Barhy… Batao…?_

 _Abhijeet (Relaxing Him): acha acha… magar Daya (make His point) Cut Off krna parta hy na.. Tum (telling Him) Bacchun ko Next Month Visit krwa dety jub kay Tum Jaanty thy kay Wahan ki Rides Mehangi hain…_

 _Daya: kya Boss… is (rashly) Manhos Mehangai kay karan tou hr kuch Kum kr diya hy.. (counting) kahein aana jana Zero.. Hang Out tou Samjho Khatam.. Batao (ask straightly) Hum kub Bahar Nikly thy… Batao…?_

 _Abhijeet (softly and sadly): Meri Birthday pr…_

 _Daya (realizing): phir.. Batao…._

 _Abhijeet (avoiding the point and ask): phir kya hua…?_

 _Daya (taking breath and resuming back): arry Good Luck thi Meri… wahan Jub Main Chillany laga tou achanak hee Salunkhy Sir aur ACP Sir ki Nazar par gayii… Wo Log shayed kisi Friend sy Milny aayey thy Coffee Shop pr ya kya… (low tone) Main ny Poocha Nahi… Bacchy alug Mery Chillany sy Darr gaye thy (so embarrassing tone) unhun nay hee Bill diya… Bacchun ko bhi Sath ly gaye aur Mujh sy (little annoyingly) Interrogation ki Duty Baray Miyaan pr Daal dii.. jo (chewing tone) 3 din kay bajaye, is Masoom Choty sy Bacchy ki Tang Khenchny Do din mein hee aa gaye.. hunh… (now moving towards His room with asking) ho gayii Interrogation Baray Miyaan ki (asking angrily) jaye ye Na-Cheez…_

 _Abhijeet (controlling His Cheezy smile with): haan, (serious tone) Main Kal Subah Sir ko Report dunga… (Daya Shocked Hearing more) baaqi dekho Sir kya Decision lety hain…_

 _Daya (grumbling): hunh…. Kya Decision lety hain (turn and in Threatening tone) Bata rha hun Main Abhi… agar (warn tone) kuch Ulta Seedha hua na tou Chorun ga Nahi Main Tumhein…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned): ain… kyun… Mian ny kya kiya hy…. (serious face) Seedhy seedhy jo Order mila tha… Usy Poori (stressed) Emaandaari sy Nibhaya hy…_

 _Daya: aur ek Begunah ko Saza bhi dilwao gy.. isi Emaandaari pr… (again) Soch lena Boss… (warning tone) Acha Nahi hoga…._

 _Abhijeet wavered either He Smiled on that Threat as Daya Left the Lounge still Grumbling and somehow feeling Sad that this Crises or Monster of Inflation Rates not only Impact over them but also giving a Bad and Hurtful Reactions over Magnitude of Masses…_

 _He knew that People really Effect because of these which Affects on their Daily Routines even over their Attitudes/Behavior/Tones etc…._

 _Govt really need to take Immediate Action over these High Prices Rates but does it really happens…?_

 _He Smiled on His Stupidity as Govt are Simply the Bunch of People Owning the Rights of Humans either Basic or Non Basic…_

 _He is Collecting All Debt Cards Scattered over Central table with Account Statement Copy, Gift Slips and also the Money which He gave to ACP Sir and Salunkhy Sir because they Paid the Gift Bills of Kids Returned by Both to Him with a Strong Glare and Warning for Daya…!_


End file.
